


Studying At Night

by heir2slytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, first harry potter fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heir2slytherin/pseuds/heir2slytherin
Summary: Seamus Finnigan knew that he was gay. More recently, he found out that he was in love with his best friend. He was trying his best to keep his feelings inside, but it was proving to be impossible.





	Studying At Night

**Author's Note:**

> I love Deamus so much. I wrote this a while ago, but I never thought to post it. This is my first ever Harry Potter fic. Sorry that it's so short.

Seamus Finnigan knew he was gay from the second he saw a picture of Gilderoy Lockhart on his mom’s book. He didn’t care or repress it. It was just that nobody else knew. He wanted to wait until he told his parents, but they were against that sort of thing. He was sure that some of his closest friends could tell, but they never talked about it. It was never a problem. He never had a boyfriend. He never had really fallen for someone. Until now that is.

Seamus Finnigan had fallen in love with his best friend, Dean Thomas. It wasn’t just some crush. He was head over heels for the sixteen-year-old. Every time Seamus saw the taller boy, he would feel like a mixture a school girl and like he just drank a whole bottle of firewhisky. He knew Dean was straight. He had just broken up with Ginny Weasley. He’s obviously straight. Seamus would just have to keep his feelings inside. That might be hard. 

About a week after Seamus had his epiphany, he and Dean were in the common room studying for a potions test. It was after midnight, so they were alone. Dean was going over his notes by the fire, and Seamus was reading at a table.

“Nowhere,” Seamus groaned, causing Dean to look up. “Nowhere in the blasted text does it say the third bloody ingredient of draught of the living dead.” 

Dean stood up and walked over to where Seamus was sitting. He leaned over Seamus’s shoulder and skimmed the passage. The close proximity made Seamus’s heart skip.

“Right here. It’s a sloth brain,” Dean said. Seamus was sure that Dean could hear his heartbeat now.

“Right. Um…thanks,” Seamus said gathering his books and standing up. He looked down hide his blush. “I’m gonna go to bed. ‘night.”

Seamus started walking away when he felt a hand on his shoulder. The same hand that had touched him so many times before. 

“Shay,” the name rolled off Dean’s tongue. “What’s wrong? You’ve been acting odd lately.

“’s nothing,” Seamus was now facing Dean, but his head was still down. Dean grabbed his arm and dragged him over to a couch, their couch.

Seamus, neither one of us is leaving this room until you tell me what’s wrong. Got it?” Dean asked sternly. Seamus gave a little nod. 

“I’m gay,” Seamus said bashfully, which was off-putting. 

“Shay,” Dean said as he put a hand on Seamus’s knee. “You know I wouldn’t care about something like that. Also, I’ve known for years, so that can’t be it.”

“I…um…I’m…uh,” Seamus stuttered. Dean took his best friend’s face in his hands and made Seamus look him in the eyes. “You can tell me anything. You know that.”

Dean dropped his hands. Seamus decided that even if Dean didn’t feel the same way, they’d be fine. Dean would never leave him.

“I love you,” Seamus said, looking into Dean’s eyes. “And not love like friend love but like I’m in love with you. I’m bloody in love with you, okay? Punch me, leave, never talk to me again, it doesn’t matter. I messed everything up.”

“Are you freaking kidding me?” Dean asked or more yelled. He practically lunged at Seamus. There was a collision of lips and an umph from Seamus. 

Seamus had never felt better in his entire life. He continued to kiss Dean hungrily. He pushed Dean off him and took dominance. 

After a while of snogging, Seamus laid on Dean’s chest. Dean played with his hair while Seamus sighed into his chest. 

“I love you, Shay,” Dean whispered.

“I love you, too, Dean.”

Not one Gryffindor was surprised when they walked downstairs the next morning and saw the boys sleeping on their couch

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know if you think I should post more!


End file.
